Renaciendo
by Gaiza
Summary: Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido me encontré con el hombre de los ojos extrañamente hermosos y mi mundo empezó a moverse
1. epilogo

**Mi nombre es Isabella swan y esta es mi historia.**

**Cuando era niña soñaba con mi príncipe azul, uno igual al de los cuentos de hadas, creía q legaría en su caballo a rescatarme,**  
**que me llevaría a su castillo y me convertiría en su princesa.**

**Crecí y seguía queriendo eso, pensaba que todo podía ser posible que iba a encontrar a ese principe de mis sueños...**  
**y bueno pasaba el tiempo y no sucedía nada. Y asi como llego la ilución se fue.**

** - Que el príncipe azul no existe**  
**- que todos son sapos y ninguno es mágico ( y atrévete a besar uno)**  
**- que todos son iguales**  
**- q ni se acerca al hombre perfecto**

**Todo se quedo en ilusiones tontas, el amor verdadero no existía y el intento de perfección se veía muy lejano. Guarde los sueños**  
**de enamorarme en una cajita y seguí con mi vida.**  
**tengo 18 años y con tan poca edad he tropezado, caído, me han robado las ilusiones... pero aquí sigo.**


	2. Mike Newton

**Mi primer amor fue a los 15 años, con el que me hice todas esas tontas ilusiones que se puedan imaginar**  
**desde casarme, hasta tener hijos... puaj. Hoy lo recuerdo y se que fue tonto.**

**Su nombre era Mike Newton un completo bobo era tres años mayor que yo y obviamente no quería solo besos, me enamore tanto**  
**que estaba dispuesta a todo por el mi; padre no aprobaba que tuviera novio mucho menos que fuera mayor que el así que decidí no **  
**decirle nada, lo veía en la escuela o aveces con la ayuda de mis amigas en algún centro comercial.**

**Era el típico niño bonito, sabia que tenia lo suyo. En ocasiones era arrogante y me decía como tenia que vestirme para estar**  
**a su nivel. Tenia a muchas mujeres a su disposición, que tiempo después comprendí que eran las que le daban lo que yo no. **  
**Yo también tenia fila de hombres, pero Mike era tan celoso que siempre terminaba peleando con el por no poder conversar **  
**con alguien mas que no fuera el.**

**Me llenaba de regalos; Cadenas, perfumes, ropa, cds y tanta cosa como se le pusiera en frente.**

**terminamos varias veces ya que había rumores que ponían en duda su hombría, y bueno eso era algo que cualquiera podía dudar**  
**con esa cara y esos modos tan raros.**

**terminamos por culpa de la zorra de Irina, como odiaba a esa mujer, era una güera oxigenada, con aires de grandeza y **  
**obviamente con una lista de hombres esperando a ser el próximo en su cama, y justamente le gusto el mio. El tuvo el descaro de **  
**negarlo y ella de confirmarlo.**

**Después de dos años de relación ese fue el final, PATETICO de mi "príncipe azul" Mike Newton.**


	3. Jacob Black

Jacob Black

Que puedo decir de el, mmm...  
No tomaba mi mano a menos de que yo tomara la suya, y para darme un beso me ped a permiso, cuando yo quer a que me faltara el respeto jajaja eso era demasiado para el quera que todo fuera perfecto e inolvidable.

Estaba muy atento de mi, pero no me dec a nada en ocasiones era muy reservado y eso me molestaba un poco. No se como ni porque pero me enamore tanto de el, se convirti en mi amor, Mike hab a quedado en el olvido gracias a el y ahora era mi mundo entero, era todo lo que quer a solo a el. Pero tenia un gran defecto su MAMA!

mm era un calvario llegar a su casa y tener que saludar a su mama, siempre me estaba criticando y diciendo como deber a de atender a su hijo; a mi hijo le gusta as la comida, a mi ni o le gusta que le laven as la ropa, eso no se lo puedes dar a mi tesoro y cosas como esas !ugh! simplemente desesperante...

A Jake lo conoc gracias a una amiga, no sabia por quien decidirse si por el o por otro que era doctor, le di el consejo de que aceptara al doctor y hasta ahora son muy felices.

Tiempo despu s yo no sabia que era el mismo Jake de mi amiga y bueno fue amor a primera vista, moreno, alto, mmm tenia un cuerpo perfecto.

Tardo mucho mucho tiempo en pedirme que fuera su novia, y cuando lo hizo fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo, el dia de san valentin me regalo unas rosas y un oso tama o real fue un muy hermoso detalle, no me gustan mucho los regalos pero ese fue perfecto.

Despu s de unos meses terminamos porque mi papa nos sorprendi besandonos, y bueno el era un poco miedoso y decidi terminarme.

Ya Lo hab a mencionado antes no? mi papa no me dejaba tener novio y bueno imaginense su sorpresa cuando me sorprendi en pleno beso con mi novio, bueno no me hablo durante un buen rato y creo que termine castigada. Acto seguido Jake dijo que era mejor terminar y evitar problemas, el muy cobarde me termino y lo hizo para ver si yo le rogaba o no ( una de tantas cosas que llaman prueba de amor) pero no fue as yo di por sentado que no me quer a y segu con mi vida.  



	4. Graduacion y Chicago

Graduación y Chicago

Después del patético rompimiento con Jake, al fin iba a salir de forks y me iría a la universidad estaba un poco emocionada por conocer gente nueva y trataría de de olvidar a Jake a como diera lugar.

No me gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos comprar ropa, pero Jessica y Ángela Habían insistido en que teníamos que comprar, accesorios y cosas así, todas íbamos a salir con toga así que no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, yo tenía elegidos los vaqueros desde hace más de un mes así que no había problema por mi pero las demás chicas se mataban por verse una mejor que la otra.

Como sea yo estaba muy emocionada de irme a otro lugar, y no me importaba ninguna de las personas que había conocido en este pueblo. No me interesaba la graduación, ni abrazar a los ex compañeros. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado el día, y cuando parpadee ya me estaban entregando los papeles, mujeres llorando por todos lados promesas de verse, hablarse y yo la verdad no recuerdo quien me abrazo y me lleno de mocos.

Desde el rompimiento con Jake me sentía un tanto amargada pero bueno eso no afectaría mi estancia en Chicago, Me estaba preparando con todo para poder ser una escritora famosa, tal vez escribiría sobre cómo tratar a los idiotas o algo así.

El día de irme por fin llego, y mi papa por más fuerte que se quiso mostrar termino llorando, pobre cocinaba tan mal y era un desastre solo trataría de visitarlo seguido; desde que mi mama lo dejo su vida fue en descenso pero bueno el siempre había sabido reponerse.

Mi madre siempre se considero una aventurera, y se sentía atrapada en forks, para ella su mayor error había sido casarse tan joven sin vivir antes todos los placeres. Se separo de mi papa cuando yo era muy chica y decidió llevarme con ella para que no sufriera el mismo encierro que el que tenía ella.

Pero había un problema, yo era más bien seria, responsable y no le podía seguir el juego tanto a mi madre. A veces daba la impresión de que ella era la hija, ya que la cuidaba y le daba consejos.

Decidí irme con mi papa cuando Mama se encontró con Phil un hombre un poco más joven que ella pero con el mismo espíritu aventurero, así que quise darle espacio y pues que mejor que pasar un tiempo con Charlie.

No me arrepentía ya que había aprendido mucho, y extrañaría este lugar, lo verde, la pureza del aire, pero me alejaría de cosas que me lastimaban y eso me hacia feliz.

Cuando llegue a chicago no lo podía creer al fin era libre, y podría hacer todo lo que siempre quise hacer... Mmm no creo que nunca quise hacer mucho, así que solo me dedicaría a estudiar.

El campus era un lugar enorme, había más gente que en forks, me sentía un poco engentada pero eso no iba a arruinar mi día. Comencé a recorrer el lugar y como era de esperarse me perdí.

Me sentí un poco frustrada pero en lugar de preguntar decidí seguir con el recorrido, y tratar de encontrar los lugares yo sola ya que no quería encontrarme a alguien que me hiciera una mala jugada y me perdiera aun más.

No me lo van a creer pero juro que por alguna esquina vi a una mujer llorando porque no sabía dónde estaba su dormitorio y todos la veían como loca, trataría de llegar a la dirección o algo así antes de terminar como ella.

Seguí mi recorrido y una hermosa voz capto mi atención, una mujer cantaba al estilo katy Perry y lo hacía increíblemente bien, me acerque a escucharla y sin querer termine mentida en su cuarto, cuando se percato que la estaba viendo se puso un poco roja y vino a saludarme

Hola soy Alice, ¿tú eres mi compañera de habitación? - Dijo la pequeña, era muy delgada tenía aspecto como de duende o algo frágil.

Hola soy bella, y la verdad no se creo que estoy un poco perdida – dije

Mmm, suele pasar te ayudare a encontrar tu dormitorio, préstame tus papeles para ver que tan cerca o alejada estas. Qué te parece pero si vamos a ser vecinas de cuarto eso es grandioso porque no vas a cambiarte y te muestro lo más importante del campus.

Gracias- y me dirigí a mi cuarto, había una cama mas y mi compañera aun no llegaba así que elegiría mi cama y me iría a dar un tour como debe de ser por la escuela.

No era tan espelúznate, ya que alguien te mostraba las cosas, Alice me platico un poco de todo, desde maestros, hasta alumnos y me dijo como relacionarme y con quién dirigirme si tenía alguna clase de problema con calificaciones o algo por el estilo.

Me encanto su compañía y creo que tenía una nueva amiga y por lo visto ella pensaba lo mismo, de regreso en mi cuarto seguía sola.

Solo espero que la loca que lloraba en una esquina no sea mi compañera- me dije


	5. Nuevos amigos

Nuevos amigos…

El primer día de clases había sido de lo más light, presentándonos con todos los profesores, conociendo a nueva gente, y tratando de mantener la calma.

Había personas demasiado extrañas o bueno tal vez estaba acostumbrada a la gente insípida y rara de forks. Había unos gemelos alec y jane no se separaron ni para ir al baño y al momento de presentarse completaban sus frases, a alguien se le atrevió a acercarse a alec en el transcurso de la mañana fue una persona demasiado valiente la mala vibra de jane se sentía por todo el salón.

Con Alice compartía casi todas las clases, y había sido una gran ventaja ya que no era bueno conociendo gente y alice era totalmente lo opuesto a mí, me presento a infinidad de personas que la verdad no lo recuerdo.

Me estuvo hablando de su hermano, lo estaba esperando ya que el también iba a estar estudiando entre nosotros, pero al parecer ya se estaba tardando un poco; me platico también de sus antiguos compañeros y dijo que ellos también estarían entre nosotros y si ni tardos ni perezosos llegaron.

Primero llegaron los gemelos hale, eran Rosalie y Jasper; eran dos rubios muy apuestos parecían salidos de una revista o novela o algo asi, te dolia la vista tan solo con ver a la rubia, y bueno que decir de Jasper bien podría hacerla de el príncipe de cualquier mujer.

Despues llego Emmet, otro guapo, empezaba a sentirme un poco fuera de lugar, el era enorme, muy musculoso y con una cara demasiado tierna parecía un niño grandote y asi se comportaba, no tardo nada en burlarse de mi por estar tan pequeña y tener cara de susto.

Resulto que Rosalie iba a ser mi compañera de cuarto, me daba un poco de miedo ya que se veía de pocas palabras y muy gruñona. Pero estaba equivocada lo único que me molesto fue que en cuanto empezó a ver mi ropa con ayuda de alice ya querían llevarme a recorrer todos los centros comerciales de Chicago.

Y asi estaba empezando el año escolar con nuevas personas magnificas en mi vida y con todas las ganas del mundo.


	6. El

El…

No me había adaptado todavía muy bien al ambiente citadino, tenía que admitirlo estaba atada a la manera de vivir de forks, lo único que me quedaba era navegar un rato por internet. Y asi lo hice vague lo mas que pude hasta que por fin salió algo provechoso de todo.

Me encontré a una persona que me había atraído demasiado hace ya bastante tiempo, nunca habíamos hablado directamente y me emocione tanto que no me tarde para nada en contactarlo.

Nunca me considere una perra por eso, no hice el intento de hablarle yo a él espere a que me hablara, pero nunca sucedió al parecer no era verdad todo lo que decían mis compañeros de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero no perdía nada con intentar platicar con él.

Flash back

-de verdad bella el chico no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegaste, está siguiendo todos tus movimientos- dijo tayler

No sabía de quien me hablaba hasta que fije mi vista al otro lado del instituto y vi a un chavo alto, de tez muy blanca típica de forks, pero no lograba distinguirlo bien ya que estaba bastante lejos.

-estás diciendo idioteces, el pobre chico tal vez está buscando a alguien- le dije

-pero que estas ciega o que bella, acaso no te das cuenta cuando un hombre ve mucho a una mujer, por favor, el pobre tiene cara de bobo, es mas iré a hablar con él y le preguntare sus intenciones hacia contigo.

Antes de protestar tayler ya estaba parado con el chico, y platicaba demasiado con él, no quise seguir viendo aquello ya que no quería saber si le decía cosas de mí, me ahorraría la vergüenza.

Cuando me volví a topar con el energúmeno de tayler, me dijo que el chico estaba babeando por mí, que le pregunto infinidad de cosas sobre mi desde si tenía novio, hasta cual era mi flor favorita.

Pero no había pasado de ahí, solo se quedo en preguntas y yo no quise preguntar nada de el, por temor a burlas.

Fin de flash back.

Nunca me intereso hablarle, ya que siempre he sido muy tímida y el que me contaran que me quería conocer o cosas así, hacia que me pusiera roja a más no poder. Lo único que pregunte fue su nombre era Edward, un poco anticuando, pero le iba bien, era un hombre elegante y muy guapo, sus ojos eran de un verde tan hermoso, me podría perder en ellos.

Pero en fin, ya muy pronto empezaría a platicar con él, o eso espero y lo conocería como debe de ser, mm bueno como debe de ser no ya que debería de hacerlo en persona, pero era demasiado tímida como para poder hacerlo así.

Al fin, se conecto que le digo… mm un hola, como estas te acuerdas de mí- no eso es demasiado revelador. Demonios tengo que quitarme los miedos.

-hola, ¿como estas?- escribí

Maldita sea y si no me contestaba, quedaría como una tonta caprichosa que quiso hablar con el guapísimo Edward… está escribiendo, ESTA ESCRIBIENDO, bueno tal vez solo sea para decirme que deje de molestarlo. Ok tengo que dejar de estar de paranoica es solo una simple charla de amigos.

-Hola, muy bien después de encontrarme con esta grata sorpresa ¿me recuerdas?

O mi Dios- claro que me acuerdo de ti-

-que bien y sigues en forks-

Que demon… se coto el internet, se corto el maldito internet, pero eso nunca pasa, porque se corta, que paso… o eso no me puede estar pasando a mi estaré tan salada que hasta eso me pasa.

Y por lo visto no era la única, no tarde en escuchar a mas alumnos maldecir en voz alta, el internet se había ido.

-bella, llego mi hermano tienes que venir a conocerlo, vamos- alice, tenía toda la semana esperando a su dichoso hermano, tal vez era un duendecillo igual que ella.

-ya voy alice, solo quiero ver si puedo volver a entrar al internet- estaba con un humor de perros, no quería ver a nadie y alice dijo algo para empeorar la situación.

-mm bells me temo que no va a regresar el internet en un rato, por si no te has dado cuenta hay un clima de los mil demonios y hasta el celular está fallando.

-QUEEEEE!- no eso si que era mala suerte, mm tendría que ir a conocer al duende.

-está bien vamos a conocer a tu hermano- alice empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, vociferando no se qué tantas cosas y llegamos a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, estaban los gemelos y Emmet platicando con un no duende porque estaba bastante alto y era… Edward.


	7. sorpresa

Sorpresa.

Era el era Edward, quise hacerme la desentendida, fingir que no lo conocía, pero demonios se había puesto más guapo con el tiempo. Sus ojos eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba y como había estado platicando conmigo si ya estaba el aquí, tal vez fui víctima de una broma, y no era un duende era un príncipe.

-Bella te presento a mi hermano Edward, Edward ella es bella.

-mucho gusto- musite lo mas audible posible

-el gusto es mío- dijo, mientras se acercaba a besarme la mejilla.

En el momento en que se separo de mi, Emmet soltó una carcajada y todos voltearon a verme, ya sentía mi cara muy caliente y la risa solo la empeoro.

-vamos bells, si fue solo un beso inocente-dijo Emmet muy divertido con la situación.

Todos reían por lo bajo, y Edward me veía también muy divertido con una sonrisa ¿picara? en la cara, al parecer el muy idiota lo había hecho a propósito. Obviamente me recordaba muy bien, y había preguntado lo suficiente de mí, como para saber que me avergonzaba muy fácilmente.

El rato paso con todos preguntando por que había tardado tanto en venir, y si ya no tenía novia. No tenía novia, y al parecer no habían quedado en muy buenos términos. Trate varias veces de escabullirme y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo alguien me preguntaba algo o me decían que a donde iba que nadie más me iba a besar.

Todo eso lo hacia Emmet por pura diversión ya que me había hallado el punto, pero ya encontraría yo la manera de molestarlo también. Y sin querer la vi, Emmet no dejaba de ver a rosalie y hacerle cumplidos, mientras que esta lo ignoraba sin ninguna consideración, era de lo mas cómico verlo; se arrastraba literalmente y besaba el suelo por el que pasaba rosalie.

Y bueno uno viendo se entera de muchas cosas verdad, pude ver también como jasper se comía con la mirada Alice y viceversa, no faltaba mucho para que se hicieran novios. O al menos que me hubiera perdido algo.

Mientras tanto yo y sin que nadie me viera hacia lo mío viendo a Edward, era simplemente perfecto no me alcanzaban las palabras para describirlo. Y que me descubre viéndolo, su cara no tenia precio lástima que no lo vio Emmet me hubiera dejado en paz a mí.

Cuando menos lo imagine ya todos estaban platicando en parejas y bueno la verdad yo sobraba y por su puesto Edward también, así que decidí irme antes de que se me acercara para platicar y me hiciera ponerme como tomate.

Iba llegando a mi habitación cuando me alcanzo.

-hey, nos quedo una plática pendiente no- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida muy hermosa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y no lograra articular ni una sola palabra. –No te acuerdas, te desconectaste sin darme explicaciones-.

-si lo siento, el internet se corto en todo el campus y bueno no hubo tiempo para despedidas- le dije muy segura.

-y crees que podamos platicar en persona- se me acerco peligrosamente. -así nos conoceríamos mejor- sentí mi cara enrojecerse y agrego – esto puede ser muy interesante.

No pude contestarle nada, porque se acerco a nosotros, una mujer rubia, acto seguido le hablo y yo preferí encerrarme en el cuarto, ya que nunca podría competir con alguien tan superior a mi.


	8. Obstaculos

obstaculos

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Edward me había alcanzado cuando iba a mi cuarto, y no había vuelto a hablar con él, me lo había encontrado un par de veces pero había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo.

A la rubia no la había vuelto a ver por aquí, al parecer Rosalie con ayuda de Alice la habían sacado casi de los cabellos. Y Edward no se había preocupado en defenderla. Lo poco que sabía de su antigua relación, era que ella le había puesto los cuernos con un amigo. Demetri y que ella había jurado y perjurado que no era cierto, mientras que el susodicho decía que si había pasado algo entre ellos.

Y tiempo después, según me conto Alice él le mostro un video en el que aparecían en su encuentro sexual, ella le había dicho a Edward que era virgen y así quería seguir hasta el matrimonio y el pobre se la había tragado toda, mientras que la otra se revolcaba con su amigo.

Todos concordaban que había sufrido mucho, y que tenía que empezar a fijarse con qué tipo de chicas se relacionaba.

Siempre era el tema de discusión con nosotras, o más bien Alice y Rosalie discutían yo solo escuchaba.

Esta semana llegue un poco tarde para el almuerzo y cuando llegue estaba el con una mujer, y ella sonreía muy coquetamente mientras que el se veía claramente cautivado por ella. No teníamos más de un mes en la escuela y Heidi ya se había ganado una muy mala fama, y él se tenía que fijar en ella.

Nunca entenderé porque los hombres se van por lo fácil en lugar de batallar un poco, con alguien que valga la pena. Y viceversa, porque siempre las mujeres tendremos que hacernos ilusiones con un imposible.

Cuando llegue con los chicos, estaban muy molestos con Edward, no hacía mucho habían tenido la plática con él sobre lo fácil y lo difícil, se lo explicaron con persas y manzanas pero al parecer al compañero le entro por un oído y le salió directamente y sin paradas por el otro.

-Que le pasa a tu hermano que acaso no entiende lo que es una mujer como ella- dijo jazz indignado.

-Vamos a tener que hablar nuevamente con el- Emmet era el más molesto de todos.

Y sin querer ni pensar tenía que abrir mi boca.

-Porque no lo dejan, digo que no se supone que si él es feliz sus amigos también y tenemos que apoyarlo en sus decisiones.- dije con seguridad

Todos me voltearon a ver con cara de esta loca, pero solo Alice me dio la razón.

-Bella tiene razón yo solo quiero ver feliz a mi hermano, además el ya es bastante grandecito como para que sepa lo que está bien y lo que no. Lo que lo lastima y lo que ayuda.

-pero va a estar sufriendo de nueva cuenta, como con lo de Tanya- dijo Rosalie

-Pues yo pienso que el si sabe bien lo que está haciendo, además si ya tiene bastante sin mujer, digo es natural que quiera hacer algo no.- dije y en eso Emmet se soltó riendo.

-tienes una mente un poco cochambrosa bells, tal vez el solo busque un besito de piquito y tú te adelantas a los hechos.

No pude evitar ponerme roja de la vergüenza, acto seguido Emmet se tiro al suelo riendo, y yo no volví a abrir mi pequeña gran boca.

Y después de que Rosalie casi asesina a Emmet con un libro nadie hizo bromas de nada, nos dedicamos a platicar de tareas y banales de las clases.

Cuando menos lo esperamos Edward ya estaba sentado con nosotros y se le veía muy feliz. Nadie se esperaba que se dirigiera a mí.

-Bella, podemos hablar a solas.- Dijo muy formal, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

No pude contestarle hablando, así que solo le dedique un asentimiento, y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento.


	9. propuesta

Llegamos al estacionamiento y pensé que nos íbamos a quedar ahí pero no.

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta y así poder tener una plática un poco mas privada.

-No lo creo, mis clases aun no terminan, porque no me dices aquí lo que tengas que decirme y terminamos con esto de una vez.- me cansan mucho los juegos y yo no estaba dispuesta a ninguno.

-Es algo un poco difícil de decir, además tenemos mucho público.

No me había dado cuenta pero al parecer toda la escuela nos miraba, tal vez porque Edward hace un momento estaba platicando con Heidi y ahora lo veían conmigo, como si me gustara ser el centro de atención. Y encima empezarían a compararme con una… otro tipo de mujer.

-mm, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- pregunte dudando en aceptar su invitación.

-Bella, solo quiero platicar contigo, de verdad no voy a hacerte nada… que tu no quieras.

-idiota-murmuré, que se creía

-¿vamos? Alcanzo mi mano, mientras abría la puerta de su choche.

Que más da, ya me habían visto con él, pues de una vez que hablaran lo que les viniera en gana.

-cerca de aquí hay un café ¿quieres ir?- se veía ¿nervioso? No estoy segura pero que más da no me debe de importar como se ponga este idiota.

-Vamos a donde quieras y acabemos con esto pronto tengo cosas más importante que hacer.

El muy infeliz soltó una gran sonrisa torcida, y me deslumbro por varios minutos.

Llegamos al café y eta muy solo para mi sorpresa, pensé que aquí la gente se la pasaba metida en estos lugares pero al parecer no.

-que era lo que querías decirme?-al grano no estaba dispuesta a pasar más de una hora con el

-Bueno en realidad quería hablarte sobre la primera vez que nos vimos, mira no me pongas cara de que no te importa Isabella, de verdad es muy difícil hablar para mí de eso y si estas en ese plan no se va a poder.

-Está bien dime- como si me importara que me hablara de la tipa esa que lo trato de la patada

-Mira realmente, quería platicar contigo ese día pero las cosas no e dieron como deberían la visita esa fue desagradable e innecesaria, y solo arruino mis gana de estar contigo- Ho my.. Que acababa de decir el quería estar conmigo –de verdad Isabella, bella.. Me gustas demasiado pero siento que no te convengo y solo va a salir lastimada.

Hace un rato que me viste platicando con Heidi, trataba de buscar una aventura, olvidarme de ti. Pero es tan imposible eres una mujer tan hermosa y no solo físicamente también en tu interior y cuando te pones roja como en este momento.. Tu timidez es algo que me llama, tu ternura hacia todo de verdad no tengo fuerzas para separarme de ti.

Que dem… dije que no me iba a importar mas y me hace esto, no pude evitarlo mis ojos empezaron a picarme, como se le ocurría atormentarme con algo así, el..Yo no! Yo no soy nada soy insignificante.

-bella, por favor dime algo. Realmente me interesa saber qué piensas de esto no quiero presionarte tomate tu tiempo

-yo.. Yo, no sé qué decirte, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y si tengo que pensar muchas cosas no quiero salir lastimada como otras veces quiero tomarme con calma cualquier decisión.

-solo contéstame algo por favor, ¿te gusto?

-si – respondí lo más fuerte que pude

-perfecto, entonces solo déjame a mi ganarme tu confianza, déjame demostrarte que no soy como ningún otro, que voy a hacer por ti, todo lo mejor, que voy a estar incondicionalmente apoyándote y queriéndote… amándote. Por favor Isabella dame una oportunidad, no te vas a arrepentir. Recuerda también que no todos somos iguales al igual que no todas son iguale, todos hemos sufrido alguna decepción y no por eso alguien se ha quedado sin amar.

-está bien, lo voy a pensar- que estaba haciendo este hombre conmigo, yo venía a reñir no a terminar enamorada.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, ya todos habían regresado a las clases, estábamos solos en el estacionamiento. Edward se bajo del carro no sin antes decirme que no se me ocurriera bajarme, lo rodeo y me abrió la puerta, me tendió su mano, la agarre un poco dudosa y ahí estaba una corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada minúscula parte de mi ser.

Me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, cuando menos lo espere me plato un beso pequeño en cuanto nuestros labios se rozaron, fue algo totalmente corto pero hermoso.

Esa noche no deje de soñar con él, me veía agarrada de su mano. Nos besábamos y me sentía profundamente enamorada.


	10. Felicidad

Me desperté irradiando felicidad cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocía, mis ojos brillaban, mi labios estaban rojos y mi cara no se veía pálida como de costumbre tenía un tono rosita y realmente me veía muy bien.

Rose no estaba en la habitación, al parecer no había llegado dormir, eso era extraño.

Alguien toco a la puerta y me saco de mi ensoñación. Salí pero no había nadie salvo una pequeña cajita con una rosa roja. La abrí con mucho cuidado y de ella salió una mariposa y había una nota que decía: Esto va a ser diferente. EC.

No lo podía creer, esto era totalmente inesperado, nunca habían hecho nada así por mí. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dirigí a mi primera clase. Todos me veían rato y hubo dos o tres que me dijeron que estaba especialmente linda ese día.

La mañana se me había ido rápido, y por alguna extraña razón todavía no me había topado con Edward. Las clases ya habían terminado y no tenía nada que hacer en los tristes y aburridos salones así que me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Cuando entre estaba Edward ahí vestido con un traje y el cuarto se había convertido momentáneamente en un restaurante, había una mesa en el centro con un mantel rojo y tenía unas velas en el centro había dos copas algo que parecía ser vino tinto y algún corte caro de no sé dónde.

-creo que no estoy bien vestida para la ocasión- le dije tratando de minimizar mi emoción en este momento no me importaba mucho mi atuendo esto era maravilloso.

-en el baño ahí unas cosas para ti, cortesía de Alice- dijo tratando de disculparse, Alice siempre tan precavida. Un momento Alice lo sabia el asintió como si leyera mi pensamiento.

Con solo una sonrisa me dirigí al baño muy nerviosa desde que me vio Alice había tratado de cambiarme como si fuera una muñeca. Y ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad, abrí una bolsa enorme que había sobre el estante, y saque para mi sorpresa un hermoso vestido estrapless color azul marino, unas zapatillas color plata con accesorios a juego y en otra pequeña un poco de maquillajes seleccionados especialmente para el vestido con una nota que decía, solo suéltate el pelo.

Alice, ni aunque viviera mil años terminaría de sorprenderme, termine de cambiarme y lo que vi en el espejo no podía ser realmente estaba muy linda, me acordaría de darle las gracias.

Cuando Salí del baño Edward estaba de espaldas hice un pequeño carraspeo con mi garganta y volteo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, no voy a negar que me complació mucho dejarlo así.

Rápidamente y sin articular ninguna palabra se acerco y saco una silla invitándome a sentarme.

-Te vez realmente hermosa.- sentí como mis mejillas iban cambiando de color

-gracias Edward, tu también te vez muy bien. Y esto ha sido una sorpresa muy hermosa.

Platicamos de todo un poco incluidas nuestras relaciones, aunque a mí no me agradaba mucho hablar de eso.

-Cuantos novios has tenido bella?

-solo dos- y empecé a narrarle mi trágica historia y como salí huyendo de forks. – y tu cuantas Edward?

-yo dos, tres, cuatro mm y alguna que otra aventura, ha y como unas 30 amigovias. Bella no me veas así no es cierto solo he tenido dos novias y con una mas no se concreto nada.

Como quería que lo viera encima se atreve a regañarme, el muy idiota. Obvio cualquiera creería que ha tenido demasiadas novias con esa cara y ese cuerpo.

-está bien no juzgare ya- le dedique mi sonrisa más grande que tenia para alentarlo.

Empezó a platicarme sobre su primera novia Gianna. Fue su primera novia y estaba muy chico así que no me conto mucho acerca de ella, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de algunos hombres la primera novia a veces no marca mucho la diferencia y para las mujeres es demasiado importante. Y de repente empezó a platicar lo que me interesaba, Tanya.


	11. Tanya

-Tanya era muy dulce, atenta, extrovertida, amorosa y sobre todo parecía que las personas le importaban mucho. Me parecía la mujer más sincera que jamás hubiera conocido. La había visto demasiadas veces sin que ella se percatara o al menos eso pensaba yo, y en ese momento veía a la mujer de mi vida, claro que no tenía mucha experiencia pero me sentía plenamente feliz.

Yo solo de dedique una sonrisa alentándolo a que continuara, me sorprendió lo mucho que me importaba lo que pudiera platicarme acerca de ella.

-Hacíamos casi todo juntos, y en ese momento yo creí que ya no tenía dudas acerca de ella y que no tenia caso seguir esperando, yo quería todo con ella pero había un problema ella quería llegar virgen al altar. Había llegado lejos con ella y no entendía por qué su renuencia a decirme que no siempre había una excusa, ella decía que la virginidad era muy importante y que en su familia todos se habían casado con la pureza intacta. Eso la verdad me prendió más hacia ella creía que era la mujer más pura y sincera del planeta.

Hizo una pequeña pausa midiendo mi reacción y continúo:

-Después de Emmet y Jasper, tenía otro mejor amigo Demetri, y bueno cuando yo no podía acompañar a algún lugar a Tanya le pedía a el que lo hiciera por mí ya que no me gustaba que fuera sola me daba mucho miedo. Y así pasaron varios meses, yo me metí cada vez más en las clases y ella se distanciaba más de mí.

Un día iba a darle la sorpresa para salir al cine y a comer, su mama me dejo pasar, cuando iba a abrir la puerta empezó a escuchar una acalorada discusión al principio creí que era con su papa, pero no reconocí la voz era mi amigo y ella le pedía mas. Estaba confundido así que decidí entrar y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando ella estaba en la cama con él y no me podía dar una escusa no podía decirme una mentira. Pero se atrevió a hacerlo, me dijo que no había pasado nada que el se había aprovechado de la situación, al principio me puso a pensar un poco y hasta me eche la culpa por dejarla tanto tiempo sola, pero después Demetri me entrego una serie de videos en los que estaban en pleno acto y ella le decía que yo no era hombre suficiente y cosas así.

Y bueno decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de ella no le di ninguna explicación no se la merecía o eso pensaba yo, hasta que bueno el otro día que supo donde estaba y decidió venir a buscarme. Y le dije de frente al fin que no quería volver a verla le dije de los videos y se quedo boca abierta y no dijo nada más. Ya no intento negar nada, y por lo visto no había vito a Demetri de nuevo si no sabría que la había delatado y en sima me había enseñado toda las prueba necesaria para que no me volviera a acercar a ella, siento como si lo hubiera echo por mi bien; pero aun así no pienso hablarle.

En realidad no sabía si debía agregar algo digo me la he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida quejándome de los hombres sin ponerme a pensar si ellos también han sufrido por algún desamor, las mujeres también podemos ser crueles, respaldándonos en que todos son iguales.

-Realmente no sé qué decirte.- le dije lo mas sinceramente que pude

-No esperaba que me digieras algo bella, solo gracias por escucharme. Y continuemos mejor conociéndonos, dejemos el pasado en el pasado y disfrutemos el momento.

-Tienes razón hace mucho que no disfruto un rato tan agradable, con un hombre a decir verdad hace mucho que no tenía una cita.-dije poniéndome como tomate el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

La noche transcurrió sin percances, y empecé a sospechar que la rara ausencia de Rosalie ya estuviera planeada para esto, si era así le iba a estar totalmente agradecida y tal vez hiciera lo mismo para ella y Emmet.

Nos conocimos un poco más, resulto que teníamos varias cosas en común: a los dos no gustaba la música clásica, en especial Bach y Debussy. Le gustaba muse igual que a mí, y prefería un buen libro antes que cualquier idiotez de adolecente. No teníamos ningún vicio mm la verdad en este momento no recuerdo muy bien ya que la emoción del momento hizo que se me olvidaran algunas cosas.

Después de terminar de comer me invito a dar la vuelta por el parque que está cerca del campus, acepte sin titubear ni detenerme a pensar.

Era una tarde-noche hermosa, el cielo se veía naranja, con rojo amarillo por los destellos del sol. Caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano, no podía evitar sentirme tan emocionada, ilusionada, enamorada. Y por un breve momento creo que sentí que Edward también se sentía así por mi y eso me hizo sentir muy segura.

Ya de regreso venia muy callado, también el parecía nervioso al igual que yo. Llegamos a la habitación, tomo mis dos manos y me acerco poco a poco hacia él, me dijo algo que no logre entender, estaba a escasos sentimiento de mi cara, me tomo por la cintura con una mano, y la otra estaba enterrada entre mi cabello. Me acerco un poco más. Dios mío iba a besarme, pude sentir su aliento rozar mi cara, era todo sensaciones, sentía una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte entre nosotros.

-Hey bells, Edward aquí están los estaba buscando. O lo siento interrumpí algo- Maldito EMMET, Jamás me sentí mas frustrada lo odio.

Yo me limite a darle una mirada envenenada y me dispuse a entrar al cuarto.

-Como siempre tan oportuno Emmet,-dijo sarcásticamente Edward.

-Bueno, como sea necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.

-Voy en un minuto contigo Emmet, lárgate.

Yo no dije nada me sentía muy enojada, pero Edward volvió a captar mi atención tomo mi mano y beso mis nudillos prometiéndome un fin de semana inolvidable.

Cuando entre a la habitación mis ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, Alice y Rosalie, estaban en pijama con cara de boba esperando a que les platicara todo. Jajaja iba a ser una noche larga.


	12. Emmet y Jasper

Con la pijamada yo también obtendría beneficios, no voy a dejar que solo me interroguen a mí, así que primero empezaría por Rosalie y luego con Alice.

-Bueno ya les conté hasta si pise un chicle o no, así que ahora es su turno señoritas.- Alice y Rosalie me vieron como si estuviera loca y con cara de que no sabían a que me refería.

oh por favor no me pongan esa cara o voy a bombardearlas con preguntas y me van a dar muchos detalles, más de los que quisieran.

-Está bien- Alice fue la primera en hablar- pienso que estás loca y creo que el pasar tanto tiempo con Edward te daño el cerebro, no se a lo que te refieres bueno mas bien no sabemos por qué bueno si no lo has notado la cara de Ros esta igual o peor que la mía.

-Ok, vallamos al grano. Que pasa entre tú y Jasper. Y entre tu Rosalie y Emmet.

Nunca las había visto tan sorprendías, su mandíbula casi llegaba al suelo y sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas.

-E…eh..n..o..no…mm, no se a que te refieres bella, entre jazz y yo no pasa na..nada- Jajaja esto iba a ser entretenido, Rosalie solo se limito a negar con la cabeza pero no se atrevió a hablar, con esto me quitaría las bromas de encima.

Iba a empezar nuevamente a incomodarlas ya que esto no era para nada seguido y tenia que disfrutarlo, cuando escuchamos un ruido estruendoso en el patio, nos volteamos a ver y salimos precipitadas para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Llegamos al patio y wow, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían Jasper y Emmet vestidos de charros no, si este día no podía mejorar.

El ruido que nos asusto fue la instalación de algún sonido ya que querían que se escuchara hasta el respectivo cuarto de ellas.

Junto con ellos iba un mariachi, quien sabe de dónde lo sacaron y obviamente jazz y Emmet cantarían Jajaja esto iba a ser bueno. Rosalie y Alice estaban rojas, ahora entiendo porque todos se ríen de mi es divertido ver a alguien apenado y más cuando no eres tú.

Toda la escuela estaba congregada para ver el gran espectáculo y comenzaron con las canciones lo único que sé porque escuche es que traían caballos bailadores, fue un gran espectáculo. Todos rompieron en aplausos para no ser mexicanos lo habían hecho bastante bien.

-Eso fue magnífico chicos, no tengo palabras para describirlo-los abrase a los dos

-bells donde están rose y Alice- me pregunto Emmet ya cabisbajo

-tranquilo grandote están atras de la escalera muerta de pena Jajaja hoy ellas están más rojas que yo.

ALICEPOV

Mientras bella nos acosaba con preguntas acerca de si estábamos o no juntos Jasper y yo, rosalie no hallaba donde meterse nadie se había dado cuenta nunca o nadie le había dicho. No eran novios ni jazz y yo, pero había mucha química entre nosotros, y estábamos a un paso de ser novios.

Un ruido estruendoso nos saco gracias a Dios del interrogatorio de bella.

Cuando llegamos al patio lo primero que vi fueron unos caballos bailaores y muchos charros, sabia un poco acerca de la costumbres de México ya que Jasper tenía familia allá y me platicaba mucho acerca de lo que hacían cuando iban de vacaciones. De lo que no me había percatado e que Emmet estaba vestido de charro eso si tenía que ser una broma, parecía que iba a reventar con eso Jajaja, pero quien más estaba con el JASPER, Ho no, no, no. Que le pasa porque lo hizo y toda la escuela está aquí esto va a ser muy malo.

Y de repente empezó una canción que yo conocía muy bien, Jasper me había dicho que si alguna vez se la cantaba a alguna mujer seria porque la iba a querer para toda la vida. Me emocione tanto, no recordaba quien la cantaba, pero sabia como se llamaba. Amorcito corazón. Me derritió el alma y cantaba muy bien. Por su parte Emmet también estaba cantando junto con jazz y la cara de rose lo decía todo no le agrado mucho la idea pero quería a Emmet.

Nos fuimos detrás de unas escaleras, a esperar a los chicos ya que todos nos buscaban con una mirada rara y no era para felicitarnos si no para burlarse.

Cuando menos lo esperamos los dos aparecieron delante de nosotras y el primero en hablar fue Emmet.

-Están enojadas?

-no sé como sentirme- respondió Rosalie sinceramente

-yo estoy más que emocionada gracias esto ha sido un muy lindo detalle de su parte.- Rosalie pareció agarrar valor con lo que dije y le dedico una sonrisa de tonta enamorada a Emmet y yo a jazz.

-Quieres ser mi novia?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Rosalie y yo nos volteamos a ver riendo y contestamos a un solo grito- SIIIIII!

Después de besarnos, abrazarnos fuimos a darles la noticia a bella y Edward.

Y bueno al llegar al cuarto los interrumpimos a punto de darse un beso, creo que vamos a tener que aprender a tocar.

-ups- fue lo único que pudimos decir rose y yo.

Bella pov

Estaba demasiado frustrada, desde no sé cuando soñaba con un beso de este ángel y no se daba, tal vez el no era para mí y por eso el universo conspiraba con que no nos besáramos.

Los chicos habían llegado a darnos la buena noticia, rose y Alice habían aceptado ser novias de jazz y Emmet. Y venían rebosando felicidad los abrace y les desee lo mejor pero no podía ocultar mi enojo.

Veía la cara de disculpa de las chicas pero no podía evitar sentirme enojada había que no lo habían hecho con intención pero realmente era tan, agh. Dejaría de pensar ene so y concentraría mi felicidad en los tortolitos por lo menos alguien disfrutaba. Vi a Edward de reojo y también tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno ahora les tenemos una proposición a todos.-dijo Emmet muy entusiasmado mientras Jasper asentía.

-Se están acercando más las vacacione de navidad, y aquí hace un frio de los mil demonios. Porque no nos vamos a México, a Cancún para ser más específicos.-agrego Jasper como atontado por el solo recuerdo de las playas de México.

Vi a las chicas saltar de alegría ya estaban planeando a donde iban a ir a comprar ropa, Jasper y Emmet estaban sumidos en una conversación sobre si irse en camioneta o en avión. Seguía analizando la situación cuando me jalaron de la mano y me metieron en el armario de la limpieza el pasillo.

-no lo pude hacer por las buenas tendré que hacerlo por las malas.-y se estampo en mi labios.

Sentí algo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y por un momento tuve miedo. Y después fue sustituido por el amor, sentí que me elevo al cuelo y que me mantenía ahí a u merced. Fueron tantos sentimientos que me olvide de respirar.

Y desperté.


	13. El viaje

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a todos a mí alrededor con cara de preocupación y ya no estaba en la habitación me encontraba en la enfermería.

Solía pasarme muy seguido, cuando era más chica y hacia berrinches con eso captaba la atención de mis papas. Y al parecer el enojo de ahorita fue demasiado grande como para provocar esto.

Creo que estaba demasiado pálida y por eso no empecé a sentir lo caliente en la cara al recordar mi alucinación, rogaba al cielo porque no haya dicho nada inconsciente.

-Bella te encuentras bien.- la voz de Edward sonaba tan preocupada como estaba su cara.

-mmm, si estoy bien pero quisiera irme ya al cuarto.

-solo tienes que ambientarte cariño y nos vamos al cuarto descansa aquí un poco.-ese era Emmet si que se había asustado el burlón no estaba por ninguna parte, lo sustituyo un gran osito de caramelo.

-muy bien la presión ya se regulo, y aquí están estas pastillas para que te la tome cada ocho hrs aunque no haya dolor y si se te nubla la vista o te dan nauseas no dudes en venir, para los puntos no hay necesidad que vengas para quitártelos e van a disolver conforme valla sanando la herida ok. Que descanse y no la alteren.

Que había dicho ¿puntos? Qué puntos, y toque mi cabeza y ahí estaba una herida no muy grande pero al fin y al cabo algo muy de bella. Estaba lista para pararme cuando Emmet me agarro en los brazos, estaba por renegar.

-ni lo pienses bells, no queremos que te caigas por las escaleras y te pase otra cosa.

Me limite a bufar un momento, ya sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Adelante iban rose, Alice y Jasper. Me asome por el hombro de Emmet y ahí estaba mi ángel, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa mezclada con preocupación y alivio.

Llegamos al cuarto y vi la sangre deje de respirar porque había empezado a marearme de nuevo y me desmayaría. Edward me vio y e acerco corriendo

-que pasa bella?

-la sangre.- fue lo único que pude decir.

-una mujer que repele la sangre, que ironía.- y volvía el Emmet juguetón, ya me había asustado pensé que lo había perdido con el golpe.

Las chicas estaban lo más rápido limpiando el cuarto con todo tipo de desinfectantes y aromatizantes.

-Emmet deberías bajarme te vas a cansar

-esta bromeando verdad bella, pesa más mi mochila que tu.

-Ja Ja Ja muy chistoso Emmet.

Bueno al fin habían terminado y yo me encontraba ya a gusto en mi cama, Alice y Jasper se despidieron primero y luego Emmet y arrastro a Rose un rato al pasillo Edward se quedo a mi lado un momento. Me arme de valor y le pregunte.

-dije algo mientras estaba inconsciente? Solo una carcajada y una mirada tierna

-bella eso es lo que te preocupa de todo.- negó con la cabeza y agrego.- Si dijiste mi nombre, pero tranquila no te escandalices nadie va a decirte nada. Ahora duerme dulce bella.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí un beso en mi frente, y fiel a mi costumbre soñé con él.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, sin caídas, y sin nada digno de contar. Ya había hablado con Charlie. Le pareció perfecto que ya hubiera echo tantos amigos y que quisieran que hiciéramos un viaje juntos. Al parecer no quería que fuera a forks y que sufriera nuevas decepciones. Y aunque me negué el me mando más dinero para que disfrutara mi estancia en México.

Las citas y cualquier otra cosa con los chicos se suspendieron porque todos estábamos muy ocupados entre exámenes y todavía discutiendo en que íbamos a viajar.

El pasaporte para mí y Jasper no significo problema. Para jazz porque viajaba seguido a México y para mí porque supuestamente iba a ir ahí con mi mama hace dos años pero nunca se concreto el viaje. Los chicos no batallaron mucho asi que no se quejaron tanto de jazz y de mi por ya tenerlo todo arreglado.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era tiempo de partir. Después de tanto discutir, se acordó que viajaríamos por tierra. Emmet y rose, viajarían en un jeep que acababa de mandarle como regalo su papa. Alice y Jasper irían en un porsche turbo 911 o algo así había escuchado. Y yo por mi parte iría con Edward es su volvo.

Y empezó la travesia, iniciamos un viernes y no sabíamos cuando terminaríamos, queríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y disfrutar cada momento.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno el viaje a México fue toda una odisea. Tardamos tres días en llegar a Texas porque Alice quería pararse en toda las tienda a comprar ropa o recuerdos y eso se estaba volviendo un poco frustrante, nos planteamos la idea de amarrarla pero bueno pobre jazz, él era el que iba a tener que aguantarla.

Por su lado rose y Emmet iban encantados de la vida y también se habían parado varias veces pero dudo mucho que fuera para comprar cosas, así que eso rápidamente lo elimino de mi mente.

Respecto a mí y a Edward bueno pues ya habíamos hablado bastante pero no terminaba de decirme que si quería ser su novia venia un poco nervioso.

Cuando llegamos a las cálidas playas de México, no lo podía creer era todo tan hermoso y me daba un poco de miedo ya que nunca había estado tan lejos de casa. Pobre Charlie espero que lo pase bien solo.

Íbamos llegando al hotel cuando una morena alta le brinco a jazz y lo abrazo la cara de Alice estaba toda desencajada pero en cuanto Jasper se dio cuenta vino y presento a la chica efusiva.

-Ella es María.- dijo Jasper con cara de disculpa hacia Alice y a esta le cambio la cara en cuestión de segundos.- es mi hermana, amiga, prima, confidente todo en una y ella maría es el amor de mi vida. Ellos son mis amigos Emmet, Rosalie, Bella y Edward.

-mucho gusto- dijimos todos juntos y ella solo se rio pero sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

Recorrimos todo lo que pudimos de México, compramos, comimos y bebimos hasta que terminamos malos del estomago por comer todo lo que se movía. Habíamos ido a una fogata en la playa donde estuvieron cantando con una guitarra y vallan que tenían una voz hermosa y cada que los escuchaba no se porque me daban ganas de gritar y echarme un trago de tequila.

Después de eso decidimos irnos a dormir, ya que mañana partiríamos temprano. Todos se fueron a su cuarto y yo decidí dar un paseo por la playa para aclarar mis ideas y sentimientos acerca de Edward. En todos estos días había estado muy próximo a mi, era muy atento y caballeroso pero aun no me decía que si quería ser su novia, ni había intentado besarme otra vez.

Eso me confundía un poco ya que yo esperaba mucho mas de este viaje podía sentir que nos había unido mucho pero también me sitia igual con lo demás tal vez solo podíamos ser amigos y nada mas.

Me di media vuelta tenía que descansar así que me encamine a mi cuarto pero al llegar al hotel mire a una pareja besándose y al parecer la chica era la mas desesperada por hacerlo, cuando me iba llegando al hotel voltee de nuevo por pura curiosidad y era Edward besando a María.

Típico y nunca se me tenia que olvidar, TODOS SON IGUALES. Sentí que mis ojos picaban, pero no iba a llorar el no era nada mio y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Me quede un dormida y baje lo mas rápido que pude por las escaleras para agarrar energía y para sorpresa y disgusto ahí estaba María colgada del brazo de Jasper y poniéndose de acuerdo para…

Ho nooooo, nooo iba a irse con nosotros, pero como demonios había pasado eso. Mi humos no podría estar peor, los carros iban demasiado llenos así que teníamos que ir en parejas porque si iba alguien mas eso se volvería incomodo.

Bueno decidí que si no quería ir incómoda y adema aguantando posibles besos de María-Edward. Mejor me iría en avión.

-Si ya veremos como nos acomodamos no te preocupes.- le decía Emmet a María. Y al parecer no era la única malhumorada ya que Alice y rose estaban igual o peor que yo.

- Hola belly bells, llegas tarde a la reunión post viaje. – Emmet como siempre tan efusivo.

-Hola a todos, estaba muy cansada anoche con la caminata por la playa caí rendida.

-por lo menos alguien durmió bien, yo no podía conciliar el sueño y rose tampoco.- dijo Alice. Me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa al parecer desde anoche habían decidido llevar mascota quien sabe hasta dónde.

-Bueno entonces a subir las maletas y repartámonos en los carros.- no me había percatado de la presencia de Edward hasta que hablo.

Todos fuimos a llevar maletas y menos María la muy ZORRA ya estaba acomodada de copiloto en el volvo. Rose y Alice la fulminaron con la mirada y ella muy "arrepentida" dijo que quien era la que viajaba con Edward.

Yo solo me limite a ver a las chicas calmándola con la mirada y con la bilis a mitad de mi garganta.

-mm, no te preocupes María, para que nadie valla incomodo en ningún momento del viaje, decidí regresar en avión, aun nos quedan algunos días de vacaciones y pues intentare ver a mi papa.

Las chicas estaban echando lumbre hasta por los oídos y los chicos estaban un poco decepcionados.

-Bella podemos hablar en privado.- dijo Edward tomándome del brazo

-que pasa.- le dije lo mas tranquila que pude.

-tu venias conmigo, no puedes irte en avión. Por favor no me dejes solo, la he pasado muy bien contigo, va a ser un camino muy torturoso si no vienes a mi lado

-mira Edward lo siento pero María ya esta acomodado de tu copiloto no pasa nada, además anoche no te veías para nada torturado cuando la estabas besando.

Dicho esto voltee a ver a los chichos y los despedí con la mano aun no llegaba a los elevadores cuando Edward me jalo y me apretó contra el. Me dijo que me quería acto seguido me beso.

Sentí que mi mundo se detuvo por un momento, y empecé a volar cerca del sol y quería poder tocarlo sabia que me iba a quemar pero realmente era una sensación devastadora.

Se separo poco a poco y cuando abrí los ojos el me veía fijamente, midiendo mi reacción, al parecer algo en mi semblante lo animo y lo hizo.

-Quieres ser mi novia

Yo no sabía que contestar las chica sonreían de oreja a oreja y yo solo estaba en shock anoche lo había visto con otra pero ahorita quería que yo estuviera con el. Decidí arriesgarme no perdía nada.

-Si


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los días era algo nuevo con Edward o me llenaba de rosas un día o al otro tenía muchos dulces, abrazos besos. Todo iba viento en popa.

Me sentía tan enamorada y plena junto a Edward no me hacía falta nada mas, y no quería separarme de él.

Un año después…

Estábamos preparando otra salida como la de hacia un año pero ahora todos querían ir a parís la cuidad del amor decía Alice. Todos estábamos muy emocionados con la idea así que me dispuse a llamar a Charlie para decirle que no podría visitarlo.

Intente tres, cuatro, cinco veces y nadie contestaba eso era raro y luego intente con la comisaria y una de las secretaria me dijo que Charlie estaba internado en un hospital de Seattle que llevaba ahí tres días, me puse como histérica porque nadie me había dicho nada.

Fui lo más rápido que pude y empaque un poco de ropa.

-Bella, que haces está todo bien?

-si..Bueno no, mi papa está enfermo y esta internado en un hospital de Seattle pero nadie me había dicho nada y tengo que ir a verlo

-quieres que te acompañemos?.- me dijo muy preocupada rose

-no rose, no se preocupen dependiendo de cómo lo encuentre tratare de regresar antes del viaje despídeme de todos por favor no tengo tiempo el taxi ya casi llega. Si no puedo regresar yo les avisare ok.

Dicho esto Salí lo más rápido que pude, gracias a Dios in ningún tropiezo. Iba llegando al taxi cuando Edward me regreso con cara de preocupado.

-que pasa amor, estas bien no estás huyendo de mi verdad?

-no Edward, lo que pasa es que mi papa está enfermo y nadie había tenido la decencia de aviarme tengo que ir rápido a Seattle a ver que este bien. Tratare de volver antes de la fecha planeada para el viaje si no yo me comunico con ustedes ok. TE AMO!

-yo también y cuídate.

El viaje a Seattle se me hizo una eternidad pero todavía me desespere mas del aeropuerto al hospital ya quería ver a Charlie y saber que todo estaba bien.

Después de haber hablado con Edward por millonésima vez asegurándole que no era necesario que viniera llame a René para decirle que Charlie estaba un poco mal. Cosa que no me sorprendió ella ya sabía.

Llegue al hospital y al primero que vi fue a Billy mi cara ardía, estaba muy roja y no por algo que había hecho si no de coraje porque nadie había tenido la decencia de llamarme.

Lo ignore rotundamente y me dirigí con la enfermera de recepción, le dije que quería ver a Charlie primero se negó y se excuso diciendo que solo los familiares podían verle pero ya que le dije que era su hija, me condujo al cuarto de él. Entre lo más rápido que pude intentando no caer pero antes fulmine con la mirada a Billy de seguro le habían dicho que no tenía a nadie.

Y ahí estaba frente a mi padre, Ho Charlie, porque me despegue tanto de él, debí quedarme, ayudarlo más, hablarle más, no sé qué aria sin él.

-Cariño, no llores tanto se te van a poner hinchados y rojos tus ojos

-Papa, Papa que bueno que despertaste, yo, yo, no sabia que iba a hacer sin ti. Nadie me dijo nada y me asuste mucho. No me voy a separar de ti tanto tiempo te lo juro

-Bells, calma. Solo fue un pequeño accidente que ni siquiera tu hubieras podido prevenir y no quiero que te la pases todo el tiempo con este viejo no seas melodramática por favor.

-Que no sea melodramática te llame a la casa un montón de veces y no contestaste y cuando llame a la estación la secretaria me dijo donde estabas tienes idea de lo que sentí, y en sima llego y me encuentro a Billy Black aquí eso no puede ser posible porque el esta aquí que no pudo llamarme

-bella yo di la orden para que nadie te digiera nada, no quería preocuparte. Sabes que yo estoy mas que feliz porque tu estés en la universidad, entiende eso. Tu te las arreglas sola allá y yo también acá, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que te pasen cosas como tu tampoco puedes hacer nada por mi. Ahora por favor descansa tal vez en la tarde me den de alta.

Lo dieron de alta al día siguiente con la única recomendación de guardar reposo, y como yo estaba ya de vacaciones decidí quedarme a su lado. Mas tarde llamaría a los chicos y les diría que no puedo hacer el viaje esta vez.

Llegamos a la casa y me puse a prepararle el cuarto y la comida, hoy posiblemente estaríamos recibiendo muchas visitas para Charlie y no quería dejar desatendido a nadie aunque no se lo merecieran por callarse algo tan importante.

Los primeros en venir fueron los Clearwater, pero no se quedaron a comer Seth uno de los chicos de la push junto con su hermana Leah me invitaron a una fiesta dije que si solo por cortesía, pero al parecer tendría que ir ya que Charlie también estaba invitado.

Luego vinieron los Black, Gracias a Dio no venia Jacob con ellos, solo la castrante de su madre.

Muchas de las personas que vinieron no me parecían para nada conocidas pero igual los atendí lo mejor que pude ya que sabía muy bien que eran amigos cercano a Charlie.

Hable con los chicos para disculparme por no poder ir al viaje pero les aseguro que iba a estar una semana antes del inicio de clases en la escuela para salir con ellos.

-no olvides que te amo y que te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también Edward, no va a ser lo mismo si no estás conmigo. Te amo.

-Podría ir y hacerte compañía

-por muy tentador que suene tengo que cuidar a mi padre, te veo una semana antes del inicio de clases, pórtate bien, te amo.

Me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara y un tanto nerviosa por la fiesta a la que teníamos que ir.


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente había planeado levantarme tarde pero por lo visto, todos tenían otros planes. No recordaba que Charlie estaba acostumbrado a desayunar de madrugada, así que a las seis de la mañana ya me había hablado disculpándose del hambre que sentía. Le ayude a sentarse en la sala para que viera la tele mientras yo le preparaba algo. Lo acompañe a terminar y recogí todo, cuando me dispuse a acostarme los chicos llamaron para decirme que iba a ser muy triste ir al viaje sin mí, que me iban a extrañar en todo momento y que no dudara en revisar mi correo para ver las fotos que me iban a mandar.

A las ocho sabia que por fin podría dormir pero no…llego Leah la hija de los Clearwater a invitarme a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa, quien lo diría ayer venia vestida como chico y hoy me invitaba a surtir mi armario eso si era raro, era el universo conspirando en mi contra para no dormir.

Cuando viví aquí no era para nada amante de las compras pero después de vivir tanto tiempo con Alice y aunque no se lo había dicho a ella me empezaban a gustar un poco las compras, era divertido.

Leah era alguien totalmente sencilla y muy dolida al igual que yo. Su novio de toda la vida había terminado enamorado de su prima y aunque no los odiaba a él todavía lo quería y era muy duro permanecer al lado de esta cuando elegía algo para su boda. Iba a ser la dama de honor eso era tener pantalones no cualquiera lo haría.

Nos fuimos a comer algo rápido para emprender camino a Forks no queríamos llegar tarde.

-Porque no vamos rápido a la push y te arreglas en mi casa, nos podríamos ir juntas.-no quería llegar sola y Leah sería de gran ayuda.

-bueno si ya traigo la ropa y zapatos, tienes todo lo necesario para arreglarme si ir a casa no?- asentí- entonces no veo por qué ir a casa solo llamare a mama desde ahí te parece.

Charlie estaba muy contento de que fuera amiga de Leah tal vez creía que así me tendría más tiempo a su lado en vacaciones. El había cambiado bastante o por lo menos no había visto mucho al padre sobre protector de siempre, parecía más echo a la idea de que su niña ya no era una bebe y que no la tendría de por vida a su lado.

Duramos demasiado tiempo arreglándonos si Alice se enterara como me arregle estaría orgullosa de mi, me tomaría algunas fotos para mostrárselas luego.

Estábamos listas para irnos y Charlie también así que no perdimos más tiempo y nos fuimos. Me encontré a varios conocidos con los que estuve platicando un rato, no me había dado cuenta que en verdad los había extrañado.

Charlie se fue a la casa de Billy a descansar un poco, yo me quede muy nerviosa porque con Charlie tenia protección pero ahora si me sentía totalmente sola sin él, Leah estaba bailando y yo sola.

-Bella, que bien te vez. Casi no te reconozco.-me asuste un poco pero cuando voltee vi al hermano de Leah.

-Seth.-Dije con alivio-Bueno la gente bañada cambia

-Si lo sabré yo, Bailamos.-me tendió la mano pero estaba indecisa mis pies no eran para nada coordinados.

-está bien, pero si te piso por favor no dudes en sentarme.

-Lo prometo.

Era agradable estar en compañía de Seth al igual que Leah era muy noble y sincero. Nunca me había sentido a gusto con la gente de la push. Bueno en realidad con ninguna al parecer la cuidad me había cambiado para bien.

Estaba pasándola genial, hasta el momento en que lo vi. Había temido este día, no sabía lo que iba sentir al verlo, tenía mucho miedo encontrármelo y que dejara dolido a Edward porque simplemente no lo había podido olvidar.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi que se acercaba, mi miedo iba en aumento. Le dije a Seth que me quería sentar, y me acompaño. Nos sentamos y estábamos charlando un poco cuando llego.

-Bailamos?

Qué demonios le iba a responder esto era como si engañara a Edward ¿no?, aunque al hacerlo me quitaría la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que en verdad siento por él.

Acepte su mano sin decir palabra, los que sabían que habíamos sido novios, nos miraban con ara de fascinación. Tal vez pensaban que nos íbamos a reconciliar pero no, podía sentir las miradas de toda la gente.

Salió una canción que en algún momento el me dedico, al escucharla y estar en sus brazos sentí que me estremecí, era muy raro. Jacob apretó su agarre por mi cintura y cuando menos lo espere me beso, no supe cómo reaccionar, no supe que sentir. Solo había alguien que llegaba a mi mente, Edward…

Me aleje de él empujándolo, Salí echa una rabia como se atrevía, que había hecho, jamás debí aceptar su invitación a bailar, todo era mi culpa.

Charlie me estaba viendo, pero no estaba enojado conmigo, me veía con compasión, me acerque a él y lo abrase entre sollozos le dije que quería irme y el solo me encamino a su lado en silencio.

-Perdón por lo que paso papa, yo no quería…

-Bella sé que no fue tu culpa ahora solo vamos.-no sabía de dónde había salido el Charlie comprensivo pero lo necesitaba y si lo hubiera tenido tiempo atrás me abría servido mucho.

Todo el camino me estuve debatiendo sobre contarle o no a Edward lo que había sucedido, decidí hacerlo lo que pasara sabía que iba a ser a causa de mi elección yo lo quería y no me iba a permitir mentirle. Era temprano todavía, las 7 más o menos y decidí mandarle un correo si iban a estar mandándome fotos no tardaría mucho en verlo.

Estaba tan entretenida escribiendo que no me di cuenta cuando entro Charlie.

-Como subiste, papa. Sabes que no debes esforzarte, voy a tener que hablar con el doctor para que te amarren a la cama o que.

-Hija calmate no subí solo me ayudaron, hay algunas personas que quieren verte, crees que puedan pasar?

-está bien, pero no bajes tu solo te voy ayudar.

-yo lo ayudo.-esa voz…Edward.

-BELLAAAAAAAA.- Alice y Rosalie

-te extrañamos no nos podíamos ir sin ti de viaje y in saber que tu papa estaba bien.- Rosalie estaba muy emocionada al parecer de estar aquí

-wow bella, que bien te vez, a donde fuiste. Eso es algo que yo te hubiera obligado a ponerte

-Sabía que te gustaría Alice.

No pude evitar las lágrimas no sabía si eran de felicidad o por lo que había pasado, pero realmente las necesitaba. Ellas solo me abrazaron.

Edward entro a la habitación y me abrazo muy fuerte me dijo que me amaba que nunca lo dudara que no quería separarse de mí, lo notaba tan desesperado.

-bella, yo no aguante y quise venir a verte paso algo muy malo, y no podía callármelo. Estuve platicando mucho con los chico acerca de esto y pues decidí decírtelo porque quiero que esta relación funcione.

Sabía que nada de lo que me digiera era tan malo como lo que había pasado esta noche conmigo así que solo asentí, trate de calmarme y no llorar más.

-yo, esto. Como te lo digo,-suspiro y continúo-Salí con Tanya. Antes de que me digas nada, solo quería dejar en claro que no quería ya nada con ella, quería que supiera que ya estaba contigo, que había encontrado al amor de mi vida, por favor bella perdona. Cuando estaba platicando conmigo se me lanzo, quiso besarme. Como caballero que soy y porque te respeto la quite inmediatamente pero no dejo de culparme por haber ido con ella.

Lo sabía nada de lo que el digiera iba a ser peor de lo que yo había hecho, no pude evitar las lagrimas.

-yo Edward, no puedo juzgarte, hice algo malo esta noche pero soy una cobarde no tengo el valor suficiente para decírtelo de frente. Por favor ve tu correo y si después de leer no quieres decirme nada lo entenderé.

Se puso a leer rápidamente, lo vi apretando los puños y cerrar los ojos.

-ese es el bastardo con el que salías antes de mi, el que te hizo tanto daño, el que te dejo por ver que tanto lo querías.

No podía articular palabra solo moví la cabeza. Se acerco a mí y me beso con furia, su lengua invadía toda mi boca, me besaba y me apretaba fuerte contra él. Lo hizo por bastante tiempo, empecé a sentirme mareada por falta de aire y me soltó.

-te beso así?-moví la cabeza negativamente y se acerco de nuevo a mi-no estoy enojado contigo bella, estoy enojado con ese tipo por besarte, por aprovecharse de ti, esto no se va a quedar así, voy a decirle a Jasper y a Emmet que me acompañen a buscarlo para golpearlo por lo que hizo.

-No Edward, por favor no.

-Te importa mucho como para que no quieras que lo golpee, es eso contéstame y juro que te dejo en paz.

-no es eso, yo te amo, no soporto la idea que alguien pueda acerté daño, tu eres mi vida.

-entonces déjame hacerlo quiero mostrarle que eres mía y que no puede volverte a tocar.

-no lo hagas por favor por mí, yo soy tuya, pero no quiero que hagas esto por favor, esta es la última vez que vengo a forks sin ti amor, por favor no quiero separarme de ti nunca.

-¿nunca?

-No

-¿Te casarías conmigo isabella?


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Te casarías conmigo Isabella?

Que había dicho ¿qué? Seguramente había escuchado mal, el no podía estarme pidiendo eso. No teníamos mucho tiempo de novios, lo amaba y odiaba pasar tanto tiempo sin su compañía pero de eso a casarme no lo creo.

-yo…yo…no, yo no sé qué decirte, esto es. Wow, realmente estoy sin palabras, no sé cómo reaccionar.

-bella, de verdad te amo, y quiero que todo el mundo se dé cuenta, de que eres mía, que me perteneces, que sepan que eres en toda la extensión de la palabra mi MUJER. No puedo prometerte tu boda de ensueños, pero sí que te are feliz toda la vida, que voy a luchar porque nunca te sientas para nada desdichada a mi lado.

Me sentía un poco perturbada con todo esto, pero de algo estaba segura lo amaba y ya no importaba nada más.

-con los ojos cerrados, te voy a amar, a tientas voy a caminar a tu lado, voy a dejarme llevar por este amor que siento por ti, te juro fidelidad toda la vida, te prometo amarte in descanso. Con la simple condición de recibir lo mismo a cambio. No tengo muy buen ejemplo de matrimonios, pero sé que nada es igual y confió en ti. TE AMO.

-ahora eres mi vida.- y me beso, con mucho amor y yo le correspondí con todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sentí mil cosas distinta, sentí que solo éramos el y yo en el universo.

No recordaba la presencia de Alice y Rose, las dos dieron un grito emocionado y me abrazaron tan fuerte que no me dejaban respirar.

Estaban muy emocionadas por mí, y nadie me juzgaba. Me sentía muy mal por eso, no podían hacer de cuenta que no había hecho nada malo, tenían que odiarme, no podían ser tan buenos.

-todos cometemos errores, unos peores que otros pero de todos aprendemos.- las palabras de Alice me llegaron en el momento justo, como quería a esa enana.

Edward me separo de ellas y me volvió a abrazar, me beso y me pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-Si.- respondí tímidamente

De nuevo todo fue abrazos, gritos de emoción y vitoreo.

Acordamos casarnos dentro de un año más, a Edward no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que nos tardáramos tanto y a mi papa no le gustaba que me casara tan joven.

Darle la noticia fue una de las cosas más aterradora que jamás he hecho, pero su reacción no se acerco ni un poco a lo que me esperaba.

Primero paso de un pálido papel a un morado uva y verde. Pensé que se iba a desmayar o que se le arrojaría a Edward al cuello, por cualquier cosa Rosalie y Alice estaban casi en medio para evitar que se le lanzara y darle tiempo de correr, mientras que Jasper y Emmet estaban detrás de mi papa para intentar detenerlo.

Después de partió de la risa, fue tanto que nos contagio a todos, volvió a ponerse de colores pero esta vez porque no podía respirar, y finalizo con el llanto. Jamás lo había visto tan bipolar en menos de una hora.

Me dijo que nunca dejaría de ser su niña, que así tuviera veinte hijos. Jamás dejaría de tratar de protegerme. A Edward le advirtió que me tratara bien, y nos deseo las mejores de las felicidades y mucho amor por siempre, Dijo que me daría todos los consejos que pudiera para que no cometiéramos los mismos errores que él en su corto matrimonio y que nos apoyaría.

Mi madre fue harina de otro costal, se puso totalmente histérica me llamo loca, imprudente, inmadura y no se cuanta sarta mas de idioteces que solo puede decir alguien que está enojado. Dijo que ni loca se presentaría en un estupidez como esa y que esperaba que rectificara mi decisión.

No le hable de nuevo para confirmar su participación, y no me interesaba saber si había cambiado de parecer tampoco.

**= Un año después=**

Iba caminado del brazo de mi papa, por una alfombra blanca que había sido colocada para que no entrara arena en mis zapatillas, frente a mi había una pequeña capilla en el centro se encontraba quien oficiaría la ceremonia y al lado el gran amor de mi vida. Estaba realmente guapo, vestía un traje negro que le quedaba pintado al cuerpo y una camisa roja dentro a juego con mi ramo. De fondo teníamos una maravillosa vista al mar, y a los lados mis amigos y los padres de Edward.

Nunca había sentido esta felicidad desbordante, no podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara. Mi vestido era completamente sencillo, como yo.

Era un vestido corte de sirena que realzaba las pocas curvas que tengo y en mi cuerpo habían puesto brillos que el sol arrancaba como si fueran destellos de diamantes, mi maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero aun así no me reconocía en el espejo.

Todo paso demasiado rápido y si me preguntan qué es lo que más recuerdo de la boda son lo hermosos ojos color esmeralda de mi ahora esposo, el si acepto y el hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Me vi rodeada por los brazos de mis amigas y amigos. Sentí las lagrimas de Charlie mojarme, escuche vagamente a Carlisle y a Esme desearnos buena suerte y jamás despegue mis ojos de los suyos.

La ceremonia fue cortita, los invitados no sobrepasaban los veinte. Pero aun así este momento de mi vida no lo cambio por nada. Fue el mejor de toda mi vida… Hasta ahora.

Corrimos a un carro que nos esperaba con botes amarrados a hilos y un letrero de recién casados. Iríamos al aeropuerto a abordar el avión para empezar a recorrer el mundo en una luna de miel interminable.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogo.

Después de la interminable luna de miel, regresamos a la escuela. Fue demasiado difícil separarme por unas cuantas horas de Edward cuando había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado sin despegarnos solo para las necesidades básicas.

Los dos estábamos trabajando y estudiando, y hasta ahorita nos estaba yendo muy bien. Nuestros padres habían tratado de solventar nuestros gastos pero los dos nos negamos rotundamente, teníamos que saber lo que era luchar y salir adelante como pareja y en caso de que necesitáramos ayuda recurriríamos a ellos, pero de momento lo estábamos haciendo muy bien.

No todo era miel sobre hojuelas los primeros días fueron difíciles porque cada uno estaba acostumbrado a su espacio. No es que yo fuera desordenada, la cosa es que cuando yo me quito algo lo dejo tirado y luego cuando me pongo a limpiar levanto cualquier cosa que haya regado por ahí, y eso a Edward lo molestaba a niveles grandes, porque el cosa que se quitaba o desocupaba la ponía en su lugar, total que iba caminando yo y el psicótico Edward Cullen iba tas de mi levantando lo que yo tiraba y en un momento se volvió desquiciante.

Para limpiar la casa, hacer de comer y lavar ropa, era otro gran problema, porque cada uno estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su modo. Yo era vegetariana y Edward un carnívoro. Cuando yo preparaba la comida se quejaba hasta el cansancio que tenía mucha hambre. Y cuando Edward hacia de comer yo me quejaba de la carne, y si andaba en mis días sensibles lloraba por el animalito sacrificado para que alguien se lo comiera. Para lavar la ropa Edward era muy perfeccionista al punto de que casi media los doblados haber si había quedado bien, y yo bueno, digamos que yo hacia lo mejor que podía. Y para limpiar y acomodar las cosas en la casa acordamos que cada quien se hacía cargo de sus cosas y ni uno movía nada del otro y así con eso hemos sobre vivido y aun no nos matamos.

Alice y Jasper Junto con Rose y Emmet estaban planeando una gran boda doble, como unas grandes gemelas inseparables. Se pasaban el día platicándome sobre como querían que fuera su boda y regañándome por no haberme esperado un poco mas y así haber tenido una boda triple.

Me preguntaban y me pedían consejos sobre cómo convivir con su pareja, me preguntaban que de todo que era lo más incomodo, que si tienes que darle santo y seña de a done te diriges y cosas así.

Los chicos por otra parte estaban muy nerviosos porque no se creían capases de formar una familia y decían que sus novias estaban algo locas y creían que no vivirían más de un mes, antes de ser asesinados por extraviar un zapato o manchar un vestido.

Pero que las amaban y soportarían lo que fuera.

René no me había vuelto hablar, pero días antes de la boda hablo con Charlie para que me prohibiera casarme, le dijo poco hombre y cosas de esas. Realmente estaba molesta por mi decisión. Pero Charlie supo cómo manejarla, le dijo que no era su asunto y que no todos los matrimonios terminan igual, que no se metiera en mi vida.

Realmente había tenido un gran apoyo e Charlie durante todo este tiempo y cada día me daba cuenta e lo maravilloso padre que era conmigo.

Esme y Carlisle eran unas muy adorables personas mas Esme, por eso no sentía que me hiciera falta mi supuesta madre, me acogieron muy bien en su familia y a Charlie también. Y bueno le presentaron a una mujer que podría ser mi nueva madre.

Las bodas llegaron, eran totalmente lujosas había mucha gente, los vestidos de Alice y rose, parecían pintados a su cuerpo, se veían realmente hermosas. Todo era mucho por aquí y por allá, no se comparaba en nada a mi pequeña boda pero aun así no las envidiaba ya que la mía había desbordado mucho amor.

Me volvieron loca durante bastante tiempo, porque fui su única dama de honor o de horror no se que sea lo correcto. De verdad esas mujeres no conocen límites en cuanto a compras y lo peor que creo que me contagiaron un poco.

Las lunas de miel se harían triple, nos convencieron a mí y a Edward de otro viajecito y yo totalmente encantada de poder vivir esta experiencia al lado de personas tan maravillosas como ellos.

**Tiempo después…**

Logre mi prometido publique mi primer libro y no fue sobre como destazar a un hombre mujeriego o de como envenenar a tu ex, simplemente escribí un poco de mi vida y lo llame el hombre perfecto.

Todos éramos exitosos a nuestro modo, Alice y Rosalie decidieron no terminar las carreras en las que ya estaban y pusieron unas boutiques, yo me hice socia, solo por tener algo que hacer en mis ratos libres y todo marchaba muy bien. Las dos rehuían el tener hijos porque no querían prestar su atención a otra cosa que no fuera su marido.

Emmet, monto varios talleres y le iba de maravilla, además que estaba construyendo una cadena de hoteles.

Jasper se volvió muy buen psiquiatra y a muy poco de haber terminado ya se había ganado muy buen prestigio.

Edward era un excelente doctor y estaba terminando de especializarse en niños.

Todos éramos muy felices y a mi menos que a nadie me pesaba haberme casado. Sufrí mucho en un tiempo o eso creí por no conocer el amor, pero llego mi vida el hombre perfecto y empecé a vivir cada día mas, encontré un motivo por el cual luchar y no dejarme vencer por nadie. Aprendí que tenía que equivocarme para amar, que tenía que perder para valorar y que tenía que sentir para vivir.

Y mi amor ya dio frutos esta noche se los comunicare a todos.

Seré mamá!


End file.
